La boda de mi mejor amigo Otayurio Yuri on Ice
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: Otabek y Mila van a casarse, y esto no sería así, si Yuri hubiera sido sincero con sus sentimientos aquél día que el moreno se le declaró... ¿Será tarde para el ruso? Quizás...
1. Te equivocaste

No es mi culpa haberme enamorado de ti. ¿O sí?  
La cosa es que es tarde, como tarde es ya para tomar el transporte, para llegar al lugar donde hoy tú te vas a casar... Tú, la persona que amo, y a la que, en este día de primavera que he decidido odiar por siempre, perderé sin más.

Imagina un mundo donde estuviera ella en mi lugar y yo, yo fuera quien tomará tu mano y te aceptará, para darnos nuestros votos, y vivir por siempre, nuestro amor. Pero no, y debo aceptarlo. No me atreví al momento en que debí, y ahora, las consecuencias de no hacerle caso al corazón, las pagaré por siempre.

Porque hoy, al caer el sol, tú te habrás casado con Mila... Y yo, seré quién llevará el sello de su matrimonio al altar, los anillos, para que sean marido y mujer. Es como ejecutar tu propia sentencia de muerte, pero de la manera más dolorosa posible.

La cosa es que, poco y nada puedo hacer. Nunca pude hacer nada, de hecho, pero, tampoco lo sabré...  
Viene llegando el auto que me llevará al destino dónde te perderé sin tenerte, y, al tiempo que subo a este y miro por la ventanilla el paisaje de camino, las reminiscencias de los días que añoro, se ven volver...

No sabes cuánto quisiera que este hoy fuese ese ayer...

 **"Te esperaré..."**

Después de conocerte en el Grand Prix final, y de hacernos amigos, pude realmente hallar en ti a ese amigo que tanto creí no existía, y, no es que lo buscara, pero tampoco sabía si llegaría a mí. Aunque, si pasó en la figura que eres tú.

De a poco, comencé a conocerte más a fondo, pese a no vernos en persona, hablábamos horas por Skype, o estábamos al tanto del otro por WhatsApp. Era extraño tener una persona tan lejos, compartiendo tanto en común, y a la vez, siendo tu rival en la disciplina en la que entrenas, pero, eso no me importaba. Así como Yuuri tiene a Pichit o Viktor tiene a Chris, yo te tengo a ti... ¿O tenía?

El caso es que, así fue pasando el tiempo. Nos veíamos en las pocas competencias que nos hacían coincidir, y, cuando eso pasaba, difícilmente quería separarme de ti. Era gracioso que no pudiera ser honesto en mis sentimientos y creyera que solo era amistad y no me pasaba nada... O al menos, eso me lo parece hoy, pero en esos momentos, no podía verte así.

Hasta que, aquel día llegó...

Era primavera. Recuerdo el intenso calor y los árboles con flores en nuestra visita a París, como parte de un torneo de exhibición de patinaje. Había aceptado pasear contigo, tras que me dijeras que querías conseguir unos nuevos patines, por los Campos Elíseos, al empezar a caer la tarde. Tú me comprabas un helado mientras dábamos tumbos por aquí y allá, hasta que llegamos a un hermoso jardín a orillas de la torre Eiffel, la cual, parecía dorada por el baño del ocaso.  
Decidimos sentarnos, y disfrutar del aire tibio al roce de la piel, y del pasto que ofrecía una ligera sensación refrescante, con su aroma a recién cortado.

El resto... Todo, simplemente, lo quisiera borrar, aunque, cada palabra, bordada con hilo hecho de lágrimas, en mi alma quedó sin un pedazo dejar…

—Ojalá hicieran más cosas de estas para poder patinar más relajados.  
—Con "más cosas como estas" te refieres a las galas de exhibición, ¿No Yura?  
—Si Beka, obvioooooo.  
—Yo estoy feliz, ya que tenía muchas ganas de conocer París.  
—¿Y eso?  
—Desde hace años quería saber que tiene París que hace que la gente la conozca cómo "la ciudad del amor".  
—¿Eh?

Debo decir que no tenía idea de nada de eso. Y justo antes ello, pude notar que las poquísimas personas en ese lugar, desperdigadas en el pasto, eran todas parejas. Y no supe por qué, mis mejillas empezaron a sentirse cálidas.

—Sé que suena loco, pero, desde hace mucho tenía esta idea. Y, al haber recorrido la ciudad, entiendo que no hay mejor lugar para pedirle a alguien que sea tu pareja... ¿No te parece, Yuri?  
—Pues... Es bonito, pero, supongo que no se necesita un lugar específico para decirle eso a alguien.  
—Pero sería más lindo para ambos si así fuese —me dijiste, soñador y sonriente—. Aunque, tienes razón, basta con solo abrir el corazón.  
—Supongo... —dije, y, seguí la torre mirando.  
—¿Por qué supones?  
—Porque, yo creo que, si sientes algo por alguien, solo debes decírselo. No hay mucho que hacer más que esperar que esa persona te corresponda, y ya cuando lo haga, entonces si podrías llevarle a un lugar hermoso a pedirle que sea tu novia —te respondí, analizándolo rápidamente.  
—Bueno, puede que sí, pero, si esa persona si siente lo mismo, y le pides que sea tu novio en ese momento, ya están en el lugar bonito y así lo recordaran por siempre —contestaste, emocionado.  
—Sí, pero si esa persona te rechaza, recordarás ese hermoso lugar con pesar siempre.  
—Pero vale la pena correr el riesgo cuando sientes algo fuerte por esa persona, que con su sonrisa te hace hacer locuras, y que te hace volar al verle entregar todo... aquella persona que, sin que lo sepa, obra todo en ti, solo, por pensar en él… —agregaste, soñador, y feliz.  
—Hablas como si estuvieras enamorado, Beka… —conferí, y, sentí algo que se encendía en mi estómago…  
—Lo dices como si no pudieras escuchar el latir de mi corazón.  
—Pues entonces, deberías decírselo.  
—Decirle que me gusta, que desde hace tiempo, ha vuelto loco a mi corazón. Ya lo he hecho —declaraste, mirándome detenidamente, con el claro de lo último del sol de ese día, sobre tu piel dorada.  
—¿Y entonces?  
—Y entonces, quiero saber ¿qué piensas de los dos?  
—De nosotros? Que somos amigos; Otabek, no te entiendo… —expuse, lo que, te hizo tornar tu rostro al frente, y, poniéndote de pie, cerraste tus manos y un paso, lejos, diste.  
—No me hagas caso… Es hora de volver, se hace tarde en el reloj.  
—No espera, dime que es lo que… —dije, y, cuando miré tus ojos llenos de dolor, entendí lo que había pasado…  
—No.  
—¡Espera, Otabek!  
—Que no…  
—¿Hice algo malo…?  
—No Yuri… Solamente, te equivocaste… —terminaste y, el rumbo al hotel, retomaste. Con el silencio por medio, el desconcierto de lo ocurrido, y la oscuridad, el tema no regresó, ni tampoco nuestros momentos juntos. Ya no…

Al otro día, ante la sorpresa de todos, en el final del patinaje de exhibición, Mila nos anunció a todos que, Otabek y ella se habían hecho novios. Todos los felicitaron, excepto yo… porque, sentí la lluvia en mi interior, al, darme cuenta, al verlos juntos, que era todo lo que se me removía en el interior, y lo que había dejado pasar.

De golpe, en el beso cerrando el aplauso de todos, se desató la tormenta que me hizo no querer preguntarme ya más… enredado en la realidad, de que, lo que yo sentía, aquello que me había esforzado por no soltar, pero que gritaba mi alma, eso que me hizo salir corriendo y no volver a ser el mismo amigo para Beka, eso… era amor.

Desde aquel día, la esperanza se quedó en el fondo de mis más profundas decepciones. A sabiendas de que, sin importar el resto, no podría detenerle, y con ello, la luna dejó de aparecer en mi ventana, y tu faz, al recordarla, empezó a estrujar mi corazón...

Pero, este camino solo trae los recuerdos inverosímiles e imposibles que, en un rato, deberán enterrarse ahí donde debió permanecer este sentimiento por ti desde siempre.

He llegado, y al bajar del auto, no quiero entrar a aquella mansión en medio de un viñedo francés que han rentado para la ceremonia. El padre de Otabek decidió pagar una boda muy fastuosa, cosa que le quita poco, ya que, en su país, él viene de una familia muy rica, así que una mujer como Milla, talentosa y bella, será la mejor que podrá tener como esposa.

Entre flores, gente en trajes de fiesta y el tiempo, avanzo hasta el jardín donde se encuentran sillas, mesas, el banquete y el pastel, y a lo lejos, en una pequeña colina, el altar... Y al ver a Otabek ahí, sentado, mirando al horizonte y los viñedos, mi corazón con él va a parar...

De pronto, te das cuenta que estoy ahí, lejos y cerca, y me saludas, haciéndome un leve gesto con su mano, para que te vaya a acompañar. Camino entre el inicio del atardecer y las antorchas del lugar que, los empleados comienzan a encender. Hace calor fuera y los invitados están dentro de la mansión, por lo que, salvo unos pocos empleados aquí y allá, no hay nadie más. Piso el césped con mis zapatos recién boleados, sin mirar al rumbo donde me dirijo contigo, inquiriéndome saber por qué es que sigo estando ahí, y ahora, rumbo a alcanzarle.

—Hola Yuri... —me dices, llegando a tu lado, sentándome en ese filo del altar, donde el hermoso paisaje nos recibe.  
—Hola Otabek... —respondo, al unísono. No puedo evitar detener mi vista en él, al verle ataviado con este traje negro, y con esa mirada que lo enmarca...  
—Creí que llegarías más tarde.  
—No, es que el transporte me recogió tarde y se vino rápido, y bueno... Y tú, ¿Por qué estás aquí?  
—Es que, no quería estar en el hotel encerrado, y aquí por lo menos tengo esta hermosa vista a los viñedos —respondes, y fijas tus ojos en mi... pero no puedo aguantar tu mirada, y, torno a observar las vides, en fila, brillando con los rayos dorados del sol cayendo.  
—Ya veo... —atino a responder. Y, el silencio se hace entre ambos.

No soy capaz de decirte algo, o siquiera, voltear a verte. El aroma del pasto recién cortado, y la frescura del aire, me hacen añorar lo que aquella tarde... Si fuera valiente... Si lo hubiera sido aquel día...

De pronto, te escucho suspirar profundamente, y, en inercia, torno a mirarte, encontrando tus ojos, melancólicos, en el horizonte clavados... Y, con tus manos entrelazadas y tus codos sobre sus piernas, tomas aire, y me comienzas a expresar...

—Aquel día que conocimos la torre Eiffel a tu lado, y caminamos por los Campos Elíseos, te llevé con excusas para que no te negaras a acompañarme, pero, ¿sabes? tenía muchas ganas de que fueras conmigo. Y ahora, tengo vívidamente esa tarde, sin gente y con el aroma de ahora, sin querer mirar el reloj, por el pleno disfrute de ese momento entre los dos. Ojalá después de ello, no nos hubiéramos distanciado tanto...

No sé qué responder, no cuando tu tono denota la nostalgia con la que has guardado ese momento, al parecer, y menos, cuando es justo en ese día todo lo que, en este, he pensado yo.

—Nuestras carreras son así... Al ser patinadores, tenemos que alejarnos por nuestros equipos para entrenar y... —solo puedo decir, apretando mis manos, al saber que, todo aquello lo provoqué yo, por el dolor esparcido en mi llanto, para olvidarlo más rápido.  
—No Yuri —espeta con ahínco— ambos sabemos que ese día todo cambió por mis palabras. Y lo lamento mucho. He intentado subsanar mi error, y, espero que, a partir de hoy, con esto, puedas creerme.  
—¿Qué?

—Jamás te debí decir lo que sentía... Quisiera cambiar ese día, por ese pequeño motivo. Pero, a final de cuentas, no quiero perder tu amistad. y si notas, hoy me caso con Milla, y, ya no debes de preocuparte...  
—¿Qué?  
—No tienes que decir nada. Ya no quiero verte triste. Tú, me brindaste tu amistad después de que no me debías nada, y, por eso, por ser mi admiración, y mi amigo, quiero pedirte perdón...  
—Pero, no tienes nada de que disculparte...  
—Si, por haberme de ti enamorado...  
—Otabek... —pronuncio... mirando tus pupilas que reflejan mi ser.

No puedo hablar. Es el momento en que quiero poder decirle mil palabras, pero, mi voz se ha perdido. Los ojos de Otabek brillan con tristeza. No puedo sentir más que el latir tan fuerte de mi corazón, que me duele. Mis manos se han quedado congeladas. Sus pupilas, parecen mirarme con el alma.

—Pero, hoy me casaré con Mila. Eso significa que no tienes de que preocuparte más, Yura. No tienes por qué seguir estando triste. Solo, se mi amigo de nueva cuenta, por favor...  
—Otabek, yo...  
—Con que aquí están los dos...

—Otabek, espera... —te pido, si apenas, rozando tu traje, ahí, en ese altar donde el atardecer cae sobre los dos... Y, volteando a mirarme, frente a frente, en ese pedazo ataviado de flores, mil y un sueños se me vienen a la mente... En que fuéramos nosotros los que nos casáramos... Pero, me ha dicho algo que es real, actual y que, ya no va a cambiar: se va a casar con Mila.  
—Dime Yuri... —me pides, ansioso, tan cerca mío que, se me va el alma.  
—Toma... —digo, y le entrego una cajita negra.  
—Los, anillos... Yuri, ¿qué?  
—No puedo ser tu padrino... Ni tu amigo... Ya no... —respondo, bajando la mirada.  
—Pero, ¡dije que lo sentía!  
—Pero, no se trata de eso. No puedo Otabek —enuncio, aguantando con pocas fuerzas ya, mis lágrimas a punto de desbordar.  
—¿Por qué Yuri? —me gritas, y me tomas de los brazos, incrédulo.  
—Porque, te... —declaro, cuando escucho la gente al jardín salir, con lo que me suelto rápido de ti, y, me decido echar a correr, esperando que no vayas atrás.  
—¡Espera, Yuri, regresa! — gritas, y, me sigues, mientras la gente nos ve... No quiero, y, sigo, tú no entiendes y vas...

Así, llego por fin a las escaleras enormes para entrar a la mansión, donde, me tomas del saco, y me haces voltear. Los dos, cesando, nos miramos...  
—¿Tú que, Yuri? —me pides saber, pero, cuando tomo aire, veo a Mila aparecer en la puerta, a lo alto, y mirándonos, aprovecho el instante para soltarme... y decirte, antes de echarme a correr escaleras arriba, para huir de ti, en un susurro...

—Te equivocaste...

 _ **Continuará…**_


	2. Lo siento

No podría no haberme enamorado de ti. ¿O sí?

Cuando veo tu rostro una y otra vez, me doy cuenta que, aunque lo hubiera querido, jamás podría haber sido así.

Lo malo es que, con este amor que te tengo, se me ha ido un pedazo de mi vida. Y, pese a haber cometido la locura más grande que pude con tal de no perderte, e intentar acabar con este fantasma que me dejaba solo en agonía, no puedo con este amor que se me ha vuelto una manía...

No pude desprenderme de tus ojos de soldado, que en esta tarde en que me voy a unir a alguien más, para siempre, resaltan en mi mente, como si fueran parte de mi vida... Tus ojos que no olvidé nunca, Yuri...

Me he puesto este traje negro que intenta ocultar mi dolor, como el negro en mi corazón que no puedo borrar. Siento envidia por la gente que se puede casar con la persona que ama y que le ha de amar. Hasta pienso si debería salir corriendo, pero, al final, ¿A dónde puedo ir ya?

Tal vez no debí de haber creído que podías sentir algo por mí, y, decírtelo, fue mi peor error. Fue mi culpa creer que eso haría que tornaras a mi corazón. Pero, no hubo emoción, y, tampoco réplica al corazón. Únicamente, las lágrimas en mi almohada tras tal decepción.

Y así, llego a este punto, donde no puedo expresar mis sentimientos, ni lo que pienso, y estar a unas horas de tomar a una mujer en matrimonio por mi dolor... Me equivoqué...

Y, aunque solo necesitaría un motivo de tu parte, para ir a buscarte y decirte lo que guardo en mi pecho, es tarde, porque sería como jugar con las palabras expresadas, con las personas involucradas y, con el amor y no amor...

No sabes cuánto quisiera regresar el tiempo, y, decirte, pese a todo, lo que ya no podré hoy...

Capítulo 2. "Te esperaré..."

Después de haber quedado prendado de tus ojos de soldado cuando tenías 12 y yo 15, pude volver a verte, en nuestro primer Grand Prix final. Y de ahí, nos hicimos amigos. Eso me hacía muy feliz. Aunque solo podíamos conversar tras una pantalla, el saber de ti, me hacía guardarte más en mi mente, en espacios de mi cuerpo que no sabía que el amor podía llenar.

Y, entonces, nos llevaron a ese viaje a París... Donde, en la ciudad más romántica, decidí que ya no podía resistir, y, que, te diría lo que sentía. Todo mi plan era perfecto, incluso el pretexto para llevarte por los Campos Elíseos, para conocer ese hermoso parque con el fondo de la torre Eiffel.

Pero, obviamente, no todo siempre sale como uno planea, sin importar las noches de desvelo que me hacían, en la oscuridad, pensar en tu faz, y en lo feliz que sería si pudiera besar tu rostro de forma apasionada. Esos momentos, aún los guarda mi memoria, pese a no haber nada entre tú y yo. Lo que fue, tras mi total decepción... odiar ese lugar como dijiste, tras saber que nunca me verías como alguien más que tu amigo. Me fui muriendo por dentro. Me perdí mientras caía el tiempo.

Se desgastó mi corazón, y no le alcanzaba para respirar a mi pecho, con tu recuerdo clavado que se ensañaba con dolor. Y, en esa noche, tras la exhibición, donde fingía estar bien pero solo quería correr y gritar, Mila apareció. Me vio triste, y, de pronto, me besó...

Cuando acabó, me dijo que le gustaba mucho y que, sin importar quien me hubiera hecho llorar, ella podría sanar mi corazón. Y, cuando los demás patinadores llegaron, dieron por un hecho algo que nunca llegó... Lo cierto es que todos creyeron que Mila y yo nos habíamos hecho novios, pero, nunca se lo pedí, únicamente, les mostramos que estábamos juntos, y, entonces, te vi partir...

Tú saliste corriendo, y, supe que todo lo que había hecho, quebrado mi amistad contigo había obrado... todo había acabado... Había tomado la puerta equivocada.

Me quedé sin saber que más hacer. Y, dejé que el tiempo corriera, fingiendo sentir algo que no, y ser alguien que no. Cuando mi padre dijo que estaba haciendo los preparativos de mi boda, porque así debía ser, me vi envuelto en algo que ya no pude parar. No podía decirle a Mila que no quería, pero, tampoco sentía que fuese capaz de detenerme de algo que no fuese esto.

No tenía voluntad, y, cuando percaté, entre aquel día que dejé de verte y el día que Mila y yo te vimos para pedirte que entregaras nuestros anillos, a petición de ella, ya habían pasado 6 largos meses.

Fue algo rápido. Mila te explicó que íbamos a casarnos, aunque ya había salido en todos los diarios. Te limitaste a arrebatarle a ella la cajita negra de las manos, y a asentir con la cabeza.

No hizo falta más, con ver como tu mirada se posaba, vacía sobre la mía, supe que estaba derrotado, y la suerte me había dado la espalda.

—Entonces, solo debo llevarles esta caja el día que se casen, ¿No? —dijiste, guardando la cajita en tu bolsa del pantalón. No decías más nada, ni rompías nuestra calma.

—Así es Yuri. Muchas gracias —te contestó Mila, y, tomándome de la mano, agregó al mirarme—. Nos veremos en París entonces en unas semanas.

—Sí, ahí estaré. Ahora, debo seguir mis entrenamientos.

—Nos veremos después, Yuri... —atiné a responderte, con apenas voz, para, verte dar la media vuelta, y perderte en el mar de gente que llegaba a la pista para verte entrenar.

Recordaba todo esto, mientras los viñedos en el ocaso, sentado en ese altar, contemplaba, junto con todas las ganas de decirte más... Pero, entonces, apareciste antes de tiempo, y, no evite pedirte que vinieras... para expresarte mi arrepentimiento, pero no resultó, porque, me devolviste las arras, y, pegaste la vuelta, huyendo de nueva cuenta... pero esta vez no, esta vez sí decidí ir tras tuyo, e inquirirte una respuesta, pero, las únicas palabras que me expresaste fueron... "Me equivoqué..."

Ahora, todos están tomando sus lugares para que la ceremonia de comienzo. No te veo Yuri por ningún lado. La noche no parece querer llegar con el tardío atardecer. Y, mientras siento un dolor en el estómago, y miro la caja negra que me has entregado, pensar en abrirla, me hace sentir mi alma quebrar en múltiples fragmentos de esperanza sin redención.

Y es que, al escuchar la música que se apaga, sé que mi tiempo se acabó. De pronto, alguien me jala al inicio del camino de flores rumbo al altar, para posarme frente y, caminar hacía este de nueva cuenta Y, eso hago... sintiendo chiquito el corazón.

La música no puedo escucharla y solo veo más que siluetas de la gente al pasar. En la mente, se pasan rápidamente mis deseos, como una película que no tiene fin. Y, al dar un paso arriba del altar, y voltear a ver a todos, veo a Mila empezando a caminar rumbo a mí... Y, detrás de ella, a lo lejos, a ti...

Mila llega, con su enorme vestido blanco, y ahora no te veo... hasta que, junto a los padrinos, te posas, esperando lo que te toca entregar. Me parece que es un sí, a volver a ser amigos, siquiera... Bajas tu mirada, y yo tengo que dirigir la mía a mi futura esposa, para que comience la ceremonia.

Cada palabra, cada segundo, cada movimiento, es intangible, y no puedo mirarte, porque estás a mis espaldas. Solo pido que todo acabe pronto, imaginándome cosas locas, como si fueras tú quien estuviera frente a mi sobre ese altar, rumbo a compartir nuestras vidas por siempre, con amor...

Y, entonces, llega el momento de entregar los anillos. Pero, los tengo yo en el bolsillo. Cuando volteo para dártelos, para que nos los entregues, me miras, y, subiendo al altar para entregarlos, te pongo la cajita entre las manos, y, al hacerlo, tomo por inercia, por un reflejo del corazón, tus manos...

He renunciado a ti con todo esto, porque no era más que fantasía e ilusiones que forjé por el hecho que no te pudiera olvidar en el tiempo, que pensé que estábamos destinados tras encontrarnos nuevamente y compaginar como solo lo hace el atardecer en el cielo, a estar juntos, solos, tú y yo.

Y, entonces, puedo verme de nueva cuenta en tus pupilas. Tus ojos verdes, parecen quebrarse, al llenarse de lágrimas y, al tiempo, no despegas tus manos de las mías. El mundo deja de importar, cuando, ahí, aquí, justamente, quisiera el tiempo detener...

—Yuri... —enuncio, y tú tomas la cajita, acabando con ese momento, y, observando, entonces, fijamente el objeto.

—Vamos Yuri, danos las arras, para que Otabek y yo podamos casarnos —dice Mila, y, una cara de pánico se posa sobre tu rostro.

Y no entiendo nada, no cuando volteas a verme de nueva cuenta, y, puedo notar sufrimiento en tu faz, desesperación y... ¿amor?

—Yuri...

—Otabek... Lo siento...— exclamas, y, derramas un par de lágrimas... Y al unísono de dar un paso hacia ti, a saber, que te ocurre, tú te echas a correr nuevamente, esta vez, por el medio del camino de flores, volando pétalos a tu paso, ante el asombro de todos...

—Pero ¿qué? —exclama Mila, y todos se asombran. Y yo, no puedo no seguirte, no cuando contigo se va m corazón... no cuando, esta es la última oportunidad de volver a decírtelo. — ¿A dónde vas Otabek?

—Debo seguirlo y... —respondo, y, al ver que entre las antorchas a lo lejos te vas perdiendo, voy a moverme, pero, ella me detiene del brazo.

—¡No puedes dejar a la persona con la que te vas a casar!

—Lo que no puedo hacer, es volver a huir de la persona con la que me quisiera casar. Mila... Lo siento...

Y así, sabiendo que todos me miran, echando a correr por el mismo camino de flores, para alcanzarte... Es algo que me inquiere el alma, sin importar nada ni nadie ya.

—¡Yuri, espera! —grito, intentando divisarte, pero solo, saliendo de la enorme casa, donde muchos autos lujosos están estacionados, te busco entre todos, desesperado, pero no puedo encontrar tus cabellos de oro, sin importar donde mire.

Necesito decirte una vez más aquello que en mi pecho he callado, que eres mi fuerza y que, no espero nada, más que no te alejes de mí… Y de pronto, veo que, de quien sabe dónde, un automóvil toma el camino para alejarse, y en la ventanilla, tu reflejo luce por un instante.

—¡Vuelve, Yuri! —grito, y, escucho rumor de gente que se aproxima. Necesito hacer algo. Si no tomo la decisión, si no actúo ahora, aceptando lo que sea que venga, seré por siempre un hombre acabado, sin ganas de vivir…

—¡Otabek! —alcanzo a escuchar, a lo lejos, de la voz de Mila, al unísono de subir a la moto negra de lujo, ataviada con flores, que llevaría a mi futura esposa y a mí a nuestra luna de miel. Cuando he tomado el volante y voy a arrancar para partir, ella se pone al lado de la moto, con el coro de invitados que corren para detenerme—. No puedes irte, por favor.

—Mila, no puedo engañarte. En el fondo, siempre supiste que no estaba contigo, pero, no quería dañarte —respondo, ansioso por irme y alcanzar a Yuri.

—Lo sabía, como sé que jamás serás feliz si vas tras él… porque nunca te corresponderá. Y eso lo sabes tanto como yo.  
—Cierto, pero, entre la amargura que siento al saberlo, vive la esperanza de lo que el corazón me hace sentir. Lo siento…— termino, y, arranco, sin mirar atrás, a toda velocidad, con el único objetivo de alcanzarte, y darle vida a la callada voz que calló por mis lágrimas.

Porque si por un segundo lo que vi e tus ojos fue amor, entonces, para mí vale la pena lo suficiente como para dejar todo atrás, e ir a buscarte...

Y decirte que… Lo siento…

Continuará...


	3. Vuelve

"Vuelve…"

No podría no haberte dejado partir, ¿O sí?

Desde que te vi la primera vez sobre el hielo, no pude más que quedarme clavada en tu forma de patinar. Me gustaba tanto verte, que, empezaste a gustarme aún sin conocerte... Así que cuando eso pasó, me quedé sin habla.

Recuerdo que fue una mañana cuando acabábamos de llegar a París, para unas exhibiciones. Tu porte, gracia y belleza eran inimaginables. Me era difícil articular palabra contigo —al inicio—, pero después supe que eras alguien, si bien reservado, amigable y amable. No sonreías con nada ni nadie... excepto con Yuri.

Sarah me decía que debía expresarte lo que sentía, pero no lo creía correcto. Con todo, pasaron unos días en la capital del amor, hasta que una noche, en los vestidores, te encontré llorando.

No sabía que decir o hacer...

Solo recuerdo por instinto haberme acercado a ti y decirte lo que, en tal momento, me dictó el corazón... Ese fue el principio de mi gran y grave error.

 **Capítulo 3. "Vuelve..."**

—Otabek, ¿Estás bien? —te pregunté, acercándome a ti y sentándome a tu lado. Ver a un hombre como tú, llorar, debía tener una causa terrible e inimaginable.

—Descuida. Déjame solo, por favor.  
—Pero... No, siquiera en silencio déjame acompañarte —agregué, y él a ello no respondió.  
Se hizo un largo silencio entre ambos. Al final, decidí que debía romper el hielo, o hacer algo que detuviera esa masacre sin palabras, pero entonces, él me ganó las palabras.  
—¿Crees que las malas cosas que nos pasan son culpa de nuestras malas decisiones? —dijo, mirándome y no, absorto en ello.  
—Creo que hay cosas que están destinadas a suceder, y a veces nos aferramos a lo que sabemos que no debería ser.  
—Supongo... —contestó, y posó su mirada en mi— Y, ¿por qué estás aquí?  
—Porque... Yo... Pues... —dije, y, en un impulso de estupidez, me abalancé a su cuerpo, y lo besé. Él se sorprendió y yo, solo pude agregar, nerviosa.— La verdad, me gustas Otabek, y, venía con la tonta idea de decírtelo, pero creo que es lo que menos importa ahora, ¿No? Lo único que sí puedo decirte es que no me importa quién te hizo llorar, pero, si sé que yo puedo sanar tu corazón —contesté, temblándome la voz, y, mirando que su semblante no cambiaba. Me arrepentí tanto, que, pensé que sería la primera y última vez que podría hablar con él, pero en ese momento, no sé por qué o cómo, llegaron los demás competidores ahí y nos vieron. Las cosas parecían darse por un hecho al estar ahí solos, y tras ver a Yuri salir corriendo, miré al unísono que Otabek estaba serio, pero sin reclamar a ello y, lo que llevo a seguir adelante ante todos la idea de ser novios; yo fui feliz, tanto que no me cuestioné nada más...

Aunque casi cada noche pensaba en esa plática, lo que había resultado tras de ello, y el motivo por el cual Otabek estaba así.

Por nuestros entrenamientos, nos veíamos una vez a la semana. Yo tomaba un vuelo a Almaty y lo veía los fines de semana. Salíamos a comer, platicábamos de patinaje, comprábamos cosas y lo besaba cuando quería. Eso era genial para mí.

Los medios de comunicación se enteraron y empezamos a salir en todos lados. No había nadie que no dijera que lucíamos geniales juntos, pero la verdad es que, al ver las fotos de fans o paparazzi s, empecé a notar una gran verdad: Otabek jamás sonreía...

Quise negarlo, pero sucumbí al lío en mi cabeza por todo esto y terminar tomando un vuelo entre semana para ver a Otabek. Como no lo encontré en su centro de entretenimiento, me dieron la dirección de su casa y llegué ahí. Entonces, me recibió su padre, y, se desvivió en halagos para mí. Yo no sabía que decir, pero lo cierto es que no decir nada me llevó a este punto.

Cuando su madre apareció, y luego Otabek, ellos comentaron que sería genial que nos casáramos, empezaron a pensar en todo, y cuando nos preguntaron a ambos si queríamos casarnos, enmudecí.  
Había llegado a Almaty dejando mis entrenamientos solo para saber por qué no había podido lograr sacarle una sonrisa a Otabek como las que vi que le había dado una vez a Yuri, y ahora me veía envuelta en ser la novia y casarme.

Sus padres parecían ansiosos, y cuando iba a expresar mi confusión por todo, su padre agregó como cierre.  
—Este tipo de compromisos hacen que vengan amigos de todo el mundo a ver la felicidad de la pareja, y muchas veces, ayuda a que los amigos que se han distanciado, regresen, para ser partícipes de la felicidad de la pareja. Es muy bello.  
—Está bien —dijo de golpe Otabek, haciendo sonreír a sus padres, y, al mirarme, no evite asentir con la cabeza... Y es que, era la primera vez que él parecía tomar una decisión respecto a nosotros.

En la alegoría, olvidé lo demás. Y, sus padres empezaron todo a preparar. Iba a ser esposa de Otabek, y sus padres no paraban de decir que era la persona perfecta para él. Yo era feliz.  
Todo el lujo por el nivel de vida de sus padres empezó a desbordarse en los planes de la ceremonia, y ellos convinieron que al ser ambos tan ocupados por el patinaje, debían de encargarse de todo.

Antes de irme, su madre me preguntó algo que marcó mucho del lugar donde me encuentro... Ojalá no hubiese sido así.  
—Hija, ¿Dónde les gustaría casarse?  
—Pues, Otabek y yo nos hicimos novios en París. Si fuera ahí, sería feliz...

En un mes todo quedó listo. Se hizo público el enlace, y ya solo nos faltaba decidir quién sería el padrino de cada cosa. Lo dejamos a sorteo, para no ofender a nuestros amigos. Al final, se decidió todo y el de anillos, terminó siendo Yuri. Entonces, le sugerí que fuéramos a pedírselo en persona, toda vez que de por si él tendría que venir a San Petersburgo a pedir mi mano a mis padres.

Él no lucía convencido, pero aceptó. Cuando llegamos con Yuri, le comenté, emocionada, sobre el matrimonio. Lucía tan serio, como siempre Otabek lo estaba, pero, al final se quedó con la cajita de los anillos que mi prometido compró, y que seguían siendo un misterio para mí, y aceptó. Nos veríamos en París en unos días, justo en la boda. Ese día, se cumplían 6 meses exactos de que éramos novios... a pesar que él jamás me lo pidió.

Así, estoy aquí hoy, mientras me retocan el peinado, rumbo a ser la señora de Altin. Y no sé por qué pienso en todo esto, si al final Otabek va a casarse conmigo, y si no me quisiera, no habríamos llegado a este punto... supongo.

Ahora que han acabado, es momento de bajar al jardín. Por la ventana puedo ver el sol dorado del atardecer y los viñedos del lugar donde el padre de mi futuro esposo preparó la boda. Y, a lo lejos, está el altar, donde están sentadas dos personas.

Son Otabek... Y Yuri...

No sé por qué se acelera mi corazón. Quizás porque recuerdo que ellos eran amigos, pero en realidad yo nunca he visto a Yuri con él hasta este día. O quizás, porque los veo hablando ahora. Debo estar loca, pero, no puedo evitar bajar corriendo rumbo al jardín, para, al abrir la puerta, ver al pie de las escaleras a mi prometido con mi compañero de equipo, mientras algo le dice, que no alcanzo a escuchar por el ruido dentro de la mansión. Veo como Yuri entra corriendo, y Otabek al verme, detiene el seguirlo.

—¿Qué está pasando Otabek? —le pregunto. Algo no me gusta en todo esto.  
—Nada, es que, Yuri se enojó, y... no quiere ser el padrino.  
— ¿Qué?  
—Ya sabes como es y...  
—Otabek, si tú y Yuri han tenido problemas, ¿para qué dejaste que fuera nuestro padrino de anillos? —reprocho, porque no quiero que esto arruine mi boda.  
—Nosotros no... —me dice él, pero no le creo, porque sé que no es así.  
—Otabek, todo mundo sabía que tú y Yuri eran los mejores amigos, y, de un momento a otro, ni siquiera se hablaban. Y no me lo niegues, que en el tiempo que tenemos juntos, jamás he visto esa amistad que tanto todos comentaban y que me tocó ver en el pasado.  
—Simplemente hemos tenido diferencias, pero nada que, como dijo mi familia, una ceremonia así no cambie. Deja lo busco; tu descuida Mila —me responde, como queriendo deshacerse rápido de mí.  
—Bueno, pero en 10 minutos ya tenemos que estar en el altar —espeto, y él solo pasa de largo, rumbo a buscar a Yuri. Aspiro hondo, y, bajo rumbo al jardín. Quisiera estar tranquila, pero no puedo.

Pasan los minutos y la gente va tomando sus lugares. La música se apaga, y yo camino rumbo al altar. La melodía de casamiento suena, y, al final del lugar lleno de flores, veo a Otabek. Eso me hace sentir en calma, ya que, al final de todo, él está ahí. Siento que él me ve, y a la vez no, como si solo mirara en mi dirección, así que me apresuro a llegar a su frente, y, alistarme para ser su esposa; al tiempo, Yuri llega y se posa junto a los padrinos.

Creo que todo empieza a ir bien... Aunque no me siento tranquila.

La ceremonia va transcurriendo, y llega el momento de los anillos. Con esto, seré la señora de Altin. Y seré feliz. Pero como mi futuro esposo trae la cajita, se la entrega a Yuri.

—Yuri... —enuncia él, dándole en sus manos a mi compañero de equipo la cajita, observándola fijamente.  
—Vamos Yuri, danos las arras, para que Otabek y yo podamos casarnos —le digo, desesperada, porque algo me empieza a hacer sentir aún más agitada, al unísono de ver la cara que pone Yuri, al pedirle esto mi prometido.  
—Yuri... —susurra Otabek, y, entonces, antes de poder decir yo algo, escucho al aire algo más.  
—Otabek... Lo siento...— exclama Yuri, derramando un par de lágrimas, y echándose a correr por el pasillo lleno de flores.  
—Pero ¿qué? —exclamo, cuando tengo una visión de justo lo que parece que va a pasar. Mi corazón se agita, y, solo puedo gritar— ¿A dónde vas Otabek?  
—Debo seguirlo y... —responde él, pero, lo detengo del brazo. No entiendo nada, pero, es nuestra boda... ¡No puede irse así como así!  
—¡No puedes dejar a la persona con la que te vas a casar! —le grito, desesperada, al notar que él no me mira... solo lo hace a donde va corriendo Yuri.  
—Lo que no puedo hacer, es volver a huir de la persona con la que me quisiera casar. Mila... Lo siento... —me responde, y, entonces, siento quebrar algo en mi interior.

Otabek se suelta de mí y echa a correr por el pasillo de flores también, olvidando nuestro matrimonio, y, dejándome ahí, sin importarle. Y al recordar la desesperación en sus ojos, al ver a Yuri, entiendo lo que sucede. Y también, decido que no puedo dejar que esto se acabe así como así, y corro tras de él, tras de mi prometido, mi novio, y no el de nadie más.

No puedo dejar que esto acabe así.

No puedo dejar a la persona que, era para mí... ¿No?

Cuando llego a la entrada de la mansión, veo a Otabek a punto de irse en la moto que se supone, nos llevaría de luna de miel. Esto está pasando... No puedo dejar que pase.

—¡Otabek! —le grito, y llego justo para detenerlo—. No puedes irte, por favor.  
—Mila, no puedo engañarte. En el fondo, siempre supiste que no estaba contigo, pero, no quería dañarte —me responde, y los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. De desesperación de entender lo evidente. De perder mi futuro en ese instante.  
—Lo sabía, como sé que jamás serás feliz si vas tras él... porque nunca te corresponderá. Y eso lo sabes tanto como yo —le digo, intentando herirlo como él me acaba de herir a mí, y, a su vez, de convencerlo de que no va a lograr nada; que ¡yo soy la persona con la que debe estar!  
—Cierto, pero, entre la amargura que siento al saberlo, vive la esperanza de lo que el corazón me hace sentir. Lo siento...—acaba él, y, arrancando la moto, sin consideración, parte de ahí, quedándome sola con los invitados a los lados, y, con un vestido de novia hecho tirones al haber corrido... Y una realidad que, no quise ver, pero que siempre estuvo ahí.

Y es que, al final, logré saber quién es la persona que hizo que esa noche, Otabek estuviera así. La que lo hizo llorar. La que él quiso olvidar... La que el ama.

Es, Yuri Plisetsky...

Y mientras se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas, comprendo aquella conversación que tuvimos, cuando me acerqué a ti por primera vez...

¿Crees que las malas cosas que nos pasan son culpa de nuestras malas decisiones?  
Creo que hay cosas que están destinadas a suceder, y a veces nos aferramos a lo que sabemos que no debería ser

Desolada, al entender que yo misma me engañé y pretendí creer que Otabek sentía algo por mí, sonrío al cielo, y a la vez, siento que vivo un infierno por dentro... Aunque, al final, no importa, porque él no será para mí... Porque, al final, no puedo evitar gritar algo que no sé si siento o ya no... Algo para Otabek...

— ¡Vuelve!... Por favor, vuelve...

Pero, él no vuelve, solo, en la carretera, su luz, deja de brillar para mí...

 _ **Continuará...**_


	4. Decirte adiós

No podría seguir siendo solo tu amigo, ¿O sí?

Tengo dieciséis años, pero me he comportado como un niño. Huir para no afrentar lo que, sabía que me iba a hacer perderte. Pero, aun así, lo hice, y me oculté en esta mansión, solitaria. Mientras pienso que podría marcharme y ya no importaría, pienso que jamás vi las arras de esa cajita. Era mejor así, a machacarme más el alma.

Escuchando a la gente pasar, la música ensayar y el frío a mi alma llegar, percato que el tiempo final ha llegado ya: todo mundo sale al jardín, rumbo a celebrar aquél que será en adelante mi infierno personal.  
Entonces, tomo la decisión. Si de todos modos ya te perdí, ¿Qué caso tiene que siga comportándome como si no quisiera que fueras feliz, como si por hacer este berrinche, en ese altar, dejaras a Mila, así, sin más?

Como si, aún ahora, tú me pudieras amar...

 **Capítulo 4. "Decirte adiós".**

Sin salida o destino que pueda ver en el tiempo y los días, llego al jardín y veo el inicio de la ceremonia, con Mila caminando sobre un camino de pétalos rumbo a Otabek, quien está ahí, mirándola fijamente rumbo a recibirla. Ya no queda decir nada. Tomaré mi lugar, y, ese será el que, me seguirá bajo la misma luna.

La ceremonia da comienzo, y tú me das la espalda. Eso ya le es poco a mi partido corazón. Prefiero no pensar más, y, dejar que este instante se pase... Aunque, al llegar mi turno, no puedo hacer nada. No tengo los anillos, y, tú si, así que me dirijo contigo, subiendo al altar, y dándole por unos momentos la espalda a la novia... Y, no puedo evitar sentir de nueva cuenta ese vuelco y el recuerdo de lo pasado, aferrándose a mi mente, cuando tú, me entregas la caja, y, tomas mis manos entre las tuyas. Tus ojos y los míos, se funden, y es como si todos mis anhelos se reflejaran en tu cara...

—Yuri... —enuncias, y tomo la cajita, queriendo detener de golpe tal ataque a mi interior, y, me quedo mejor mirando la cajita.  
—Vamos Yuri, danos las arras, para que Otabek y yo podamos casarnos —dice Mila, y, esa palabra acaba con mi fuerza y corazón...

No puedo más. No cuando se acerca el final. Me inunda el pánico, mi alma voltea a mirarte. Quisiera detener la boda; quisiera que no me doliera tanto el corazón...  
Quisiera que sintieras lo mismo que yo...

—Yuri... —enuncias, pero, no queda más...  
—Otabek... Lo siento...— exclamo, y, soltando mis lágrimas, me echo a correr por el camino de flores, a sabiendas que, te he perdido. Seré siempre tu amigo...

Pero, no quiero ser tu amigo... No cuando, lo único que quisiera es besarte... por primera y última vez. Cuando no quiero dejar de amarte... Cuando quiero solo ir a donde vayas tú...

Corro, con los ojos llenos de más y más lágrimas... No quiero estar más en el lugar donde, al hombre al que amo, voy a perder...

Me tengo que resignar. Esto tarde o temprano, iba a pasar. Porque nunca fuimos nada. Y así, le pido al chofer del auto que me trajo, que me lleve lejos de donde él esté, sin voltear atrás ni querer saber nada más de esa boda, de ese asesinato a mi corazón.

No puedo parar mi llanto, entre la noche que apenas empieza a caer. Aprieto con fuerza la cajita entre mis manos, y, cierro los ojos, recordando cuando se besaron por primera vez frente a todos. O cuando me pidieron ser su padrino de anillos. Todo ese pasado, no lo puedo dejar atrás.

Llegamos a París, y, le pido al chofer que pare cuando diviso cerca la torre Eiffel. Corro, una vez más, y, decido que arriba de ese lugar, podre gritar lo que siento, y dejarlo ir, hasta el final.

Cuando llego arriba, agradezco que casi no haya gente... Y me dirijo, a la ciudad luz, mirar. Duele tanto. Seguro ahora mismo, ya estarás casado. Y yo, jamás tendré ni un pedazo de tu amor...

Me pongo a pensar en todo lo que puedo haber sido y no será, y, a su vez, en lo que seré ahora o tendré que ser, en esta vida que seguirá sin ti.

Es gracioso, porque una vez mi abuelo me dijo que mi mayor bendición y para lo que había nacido, era para patinar... Y, justo ahora, si pudiera, daría a cambio todo mi talento, con tal de echar el tiempo atrás, y, siquiera confesarte lo que siento; tan solo, haber nacido para ti...

Tuve que perderte para comprender que estaba enamorado de ti. Tuve que mirar cómo besabas a otra persona, para sentir el dolor propio de ello en el alma. Beka, te necesito tanto ahora...

Siento como mi cara está empapada en lágrimas, pero no me importa. Hoy por fin dejo salir una parte de mí que siempre quise ocultar, por miedo al mundo y a mí mismo, pero que es tan real como mi alma al transparentarla.

El lugar vacío, y la noche tan callada y de agradable viento, inundada de un plenilunio de color anaranjado, serían aquellos que describiste esa tarde, como "un lugar perfecto". Pero de nada sirve que sea así, no cuando ahora eres el esposo de alguien más, y yo, seré el amigo eterno, que, una tarde frente a este sitio, rechazó tu amor... el que, ahora, desde este punto, solamente puedo, o debo, decirte adiós...

—Perdóname, Otabek... —susurro, con mi voz quebrada, reteniendo en mi mente tu cara sonriente al estar junto a mí, y quemándome todo el peso de los recuerdos de lo que rompí... Me siento tan desesperado, que aceptaría lo que fuera con tal de que este no fuera mi final, y contigo pudiera tener un nuevo inicio. Porque, he tenido casi todo, porque vivo demostrando que no necesito a nadie, y diciendo que el resto me da igual, pero, en toda la soledad que el hielo y la vida me han dado, ha sido tu alma la que ha llenado aquello que contigo he encontrado: mi corazón—. Por favor...

En ese cúmulo de sentimientos, aprieto mis puños, percatando al tiempo que en la derecha aún sostengo la cajita de los anillos. ¡No pueden casarse sin anillos! ¿No? Es como si me dieran una cucharada de oxígeno, que se esfuma al pasarme por la mente que en el mundo hay millones de anillos, pero que, solo existe una persona a la que amo...

Sin pensarlo, abro la cajita, para encontrar una pequeña nota doblada. Siento que se me va la respiración... Tuve semanas esos anillos y nunca me atreví a descubrir lo que tenía dentro la caja, presa del dolor de ver la forma en que ellos se unirían, con algo material. Las manos me tiemblan, y, sin ver las arras, cierro la caja quedándome la nota en las manos.

¿Acaso será para mí? ¿será para Mila? ¿debo saberlo, o, quedarme con la duda?

Sostengo la nota, y, saco mi mano por el borde de la torre Eiffel, porque igual ya no tiene caso leer eso, no cuando sin importar lo que diga, el hecho de que Otabek y Mila se han ya casado, es una realidad. Pero, me gana la curiosidad, el anhelo de que llegue algo que mi corazón sabe que ya no va a llegar...

Y, al desdoblarla, encuentro una caligrafía perfecta que conozco a la perfección, y que, con tinta negra de pluma fuente, llena ese papel tan delicado... Algo que, solo pudo haber escrito él...

 _"Sabía que alguna vez abrirías esa cajita, porque eres tan curioso como un pequeño gatito... Lo que no sé es cuando lo harás.  
Solo espero que no sea tan tarde que, este pequeño fragmento salido de mi interior no pueda ya importar._  
 _Sé que estas arras representan un compromiso de por vida. Lo que no sabes es que, son mi última forma de poder recuperar lo que rompí aquella tarde. Te sonará tonto, pero, después de aquel día, la ausencia de tu presencia, no he podido soportar, por ello, cuando surgió esta idea, encontré en ella la expiación a mi debilidad.  
Es gracioso, que esto parezca una nueva confesión de amor, antes que un mensaje raro y oculto en los anillos que nos darás en unos días, cuando esté en el altar con Mila, ¿No? Quizás es solo que sí lo es, pero, al final, tu amistad me es lo más importante y no voy a romperla por mi estupidez._

 _Porque, después de ti... ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Me enamoré de ti, sin saber exactamente cuándo pasó, o cómo... Solo me perdí en la vida que tus verdes pupilas me daban, y, entre tus sonrisas, creí que ese palpitar en mi corazón, resonaba en ti y regresaba con la melodía de tu voz a mí...  
Hoy, tras esa tarde a los pies de la torre Eiffel, donde te fallé, sé que no es así..._

 _Y, tengo la extraña creencia de que, cuando mi matrimonio se consume, tú puedas regresar a esas prácticas de patinaje a mi lado durante horas, o a recorrer las tiendas buscando la ropa que a ti tanto te gusta, mientras comemos helados de colores y escuche en tu nombre, el mío... Dejando escondido en mi interior este amor..._

 _Por esto, por favor, entiéndeme y perdóname... Quizás el olvido dure más que este amor, o tal vez el tiempo hará el favor, y me llevará a solo verte como tú a mí, en un futuro que no sé hoy.  
Solo quería que lo supieras, en mi cobardía por no poder decírtelo en persona. Y espero que cuando volvamos a encontrarnos, en la boda, podamos ser de nueva cuenta dos amigos a los que el patinaje unió..._

 _Y ahora, solo puedo, como el hombre que de ti se enamoró, decirte adiós..."_

— ¡Otabek! — grito, con desesperación y con todas mis fuerzas mientras sigo llorando presa de tanto dolor, a todo París, a la noche, y a ese jardín donde esa tarde, perdí el amor...

No siento mi respiración. La sangre me hierve y en mis extremidades la percibo con un gran hormigueo que me recorre. Mi vista se nubla, y releo cada palabra, de un mensaje que tuve en mis manos, y que, no leí a tiempo. Mi cabeza me duele, y un frío sube por mi columna, paralizándome.

— ¿Por qué...? Otabek... No puede, ser... No... —declaro, atónito, y, sintiendo como se pierde mi vida en un instante... Lo perdí, cuando pude haberlo recuperado, y, ya nunca lo nuestro será... Quiero salir corriendo; quiero ir a buscarlo... Pero, es tarde ya... Me odio, y odio haber sido tan imbécil para no dejarlo marchar, para, esa tarde, no aceptar este amor que, siempre voy en mi a llevar... El precio de haber, a un ángel, sus alas roto al haberle esa tarde podido rechazar...

Mis lágrimas caen, mojando la nota, y, corriendo la tinta, borrando fragmentos de sentimientos que no se pueden recuperar...  
—No, no, por favor... No... ¡No! — exclamo, en ese sitio vacío, donde nadie ve mi sufrimiento, mientras quiero secar la nota, que, empieza a parecer un manchón negro—. No se borren, por favor... Por favor... — pido, mientras me dejo caer al suelo, sentándome y dejando a un lado de mi cuerpo la caja de los anillos, intentando secar el papel, en una acción por demás, inútil. Como es inútil intentar salvar el espacio que dejé entre nosotros...

Te perdí... Nunca serás para mí... Tú, el hombre que amo, Otabek Altin...  
Al que nunca podré dejar de amar...  
Tú...

Sin esperanzas, abrazo a mi pecho aquel papel teñido de negro, envuelto en llanto, y sin sentir el alma, cuando, la luz de la noche se esfuma de golpe, y, el manto de estrellas parece ya no alumbrarme... A cambio, unos zapatos llenos de polvo, quedan cerca de los míos, y una mano grande y fuerte, temblando, se posa a mi frente.

—Sabía que alguna vez abrirías esa cajita, porque eres tan curioso como un pequeño gatito... — escucho, de la voz dulce y jadeante de él...  
—O, ta, bek... —susurro, subiendo mi mirada, encontrando la tuya... Teniéndote a ti, ahí, frente a mí, con una sonrisa que jamás a nadie le había visto, la cual acumula el éxito, los sentimientos y la esperanza de una persona.  
—Y ahora, solo puedo, como el hombre que de ti se enamoró, jamás ya decirte adiós…

 _ **Continuará…**_


	5. Cuanto antes

No podría no haber ido tras de ti, ¿Verdad?

Por más que acelero, no vislumbro en la carretera automóvil alguno, o señal que me haga saber que estás cerca, y que puedo alcanzarte. Me siento desesperado, y sé que daría lo que fuera, con tal de poder encontrarte ahora.

Me siento caer, triste, angustiado, porque he llegado a París y no doy contigo. No puede ser. Si en un lugar apartado no di contigo, menos lo haré en esta ciudad... Y aunque no me rindo, cuando llego a los Campos Elíseos y no te he encontrado, siento que el mundo se me viene encima y sé que he perdido toda oportunidad.

Entre las multitudes y la luna, más te echo de menos. No me queda nada, y, bajo de la moto cuando veo el sitio donde este tormento comenzó: el parque frente a la torre Eiffel... Me acerco, mirando a esta, imponente e iluminada, en una noche solitaria que ha sido sumamente caótica. Mientras veo unas parejas en el lugar, no evito no pensarte y pensar que te diré cuando te reencuentre, que si bien, creo que no será hoy ni mañana, si un día; uno donde quien sabe que pueda pasar...

 **Capítulo 5. "Cuanto antes..."**

El césped y la brisa de la noche me acompañan en mis pensamientos. Pienso en ti, en lo que me has hecho sentir, y el pasado que no volverá, cuando despertaba temprano para poder verte y patinar, con la viva imagen de la libertad en tu figura y el rostro de un ángel volando con cada movimiento que al hielo le podías regalar.

Ojalá todo hubiera podido seguir así. Pero cometí ese error en este lugar, y, ya no hay redención. Me sumergí en la depresión propia del amor no correspondido y me dejé llevar más por mi corazón roto, que por los sentimientos que Mila tenía hacía mí, y los que tú jamás ibas a tener por mí. Fui egoísta y solo quise olvidar lo que sentía, para luego, hacer todo lo posible y no olvidarte, sino recuperarte. Fue un juego cruel que aumentaba con los días y que me hacía caer una y otra vez en mis propias mentiras, al unísono de pasar noche en vela y los días en la espera, de que, cual milagro, lo que había vivido a tu lado, se pudiera repetir.

No tuve valor para decir que "No", ni tuve el coraje para enfrentarte... No tenía alma para darme cuenta de que estaba mal, y no tenía más remedio de aceptar lo que no quería que fuera al final. Ese dolor en el pecho, ese profundo vacío; esas lágrimas en silencio, todo, por el amor al hada que volaba libre y me había dejado preso, en el sentimiento nacido para él...

Al final, solo pude seguir el camino al que mis estúpidas decisiones me llevaron, y terminar, cobardemente, confesándote mis sentimientos en un fragmento de papel con el símbolo de mi unión con alguien más, a quien he causado lo mismo que tú, sin quererlo, hiciste en mí. No puedo dejar que siga así...

Tomo mi teléfono y marco para hablar con la que, en un mundo donde no te hubiera conocido, probablemente sería ahora mi esposa... Uno, dos, cinco timbrados... Pasan diez y no creo que vaya a contestar; creo que...

— ¿Qué quieres?  
—Mila... Gracias por responderme.  
—Creo que es mera cortesía, al hombre que me ha dejado esta noche en el altar.  
—Lo siento —respondo, pero, me extraña la voz apacible de Mila; como si no fuera ella. — Quizás no deba ser yo quien te diga esto, pero, ¿Estás bien?  
—Si, lo estoy. Al final, duele y mucho, pero, me siento feliz por otra parte.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Porque, me libraste de vivir una vida sin conocer el verdadero amor de una persona a otra —me dice, y suena emocionada. No puedo creerlo—. Al verte partir tras Yuri, entendí que, ese era el verdadero amor, aquél capaz de dejar todo por ir tras esa persona, y con ello, comprendí que ese no eras tú para mí, porque, el corazón me decía desde aquella vez que nos comprometimos, que no era mutuo el sentimiento en mi por ti.  
—Lo, siento...  
—No tiene caso te disculpes, además, la mayor parte de la culpa es mía, porque ese día que te besé, supe que sufrías por amor, y mi peor error fue creer que podría llenar el espacio que le habías destinado a alguien más. Siempre lo supe. Pero preferí seguir ese idilio, y terminar comprometida con un hombre maravilloso, pero que siempre correrá detrás de aquél al que ama, a aceptar que no era yo la persona para ti. Gracias por no haberme llevado a una vida sin poder conocer el verdadero amor.  
—No sé que decirte Mila, jamás quise herirte, y fui un imbécil al creer que podría olvidar, al hacer sufrir al tiempo a alguien más. Perdóname...  
—Quien tiene que perdonarse eres tú Otabek, por amar a Yuri al punto de lastimarte de esta manera y no saber detenerte. Pero eres un gran hombre, y, seguro que podrás pasar sobre esto y ser feliz.  
—Gracias Mila —le digo, y siento como una carga de culpabilidad y dolor enorme cae de mi cuerpo.  
—No lo hagas, que, pasará mucho antes de que podamos hablar siquiera, pero, solo espero que estés bien. ¿Sabes? Él es un chico muy afortunado, y no lo solo por ser talentoso y majestuoso, sino por tener a alguien capaz de tirar su vida, por entrar a la de él.  
—Mila...  
—Cuídate, Otabek, y, espero no te moleste que haga uso del viaje de luna de miel; me acompañará Sarah.  
—Descuida; y, espero un día, podamos volver a hablar.  
—Así será... Hasta luego...

Cuando escucho la llamada cortarse, guardo mi teléfono y descubro que estoy llorando. Nunca quise herir a Mila, pero jamás quise sentir tanto y aún más por Yuri. Estoy seguro que ella estará bien...Lo sé.

Me pongo de pie, a sabiendas que es inútil seguir aquí, como estéril es buscar a Yura en un lugar tan enorme... Y, así, he aquí mi alma, mirando las estrellas que no me parecen tener brillo, habiendo perdido mi presente y futuro, pero jurando que, si te volviera a ver, te diría lo que siento, en serio; todo este amor que siento...

Si supiera donde estás Yuri... Si te encontrara de nueva cuenta... Tan solo, yo...

"¡Otabek!" escucho en grito, y, aunque a la gente le parece no importar, a mi corazón le hace dar ello un vuelco, y, percatar de donde proviene, porque, no es necesario saber de quién es...

Corro, con todas mis fuerzas hacía la torre Eiffel, y, desesperado, subo en su ascensor, que va lento, mientras me recorre la adrenalina y me siento mareado, pero esperanzado, porque, llegaré hasta ti.

Cuando salgo del ascensor, noto que el mirador está vacío, y, buscando al rededor, te vislumbro, sentado en el piso, abrazando algo... con lo que, camino lentamente hacia ti, y, al llegar a tu frente, noto la cajita de anillos en el piso, y, que lo que tocas es la nota que dejé en esos anillos... No has percatado mi presencia, y no sé que decirte ahora que la búsqueda terminó...

Porque, solo sé que quiero tenerte en mi vida para siempre, aunque, no sé si tú a tu vida me dejarás entrar... Pero, no tengo salida, y, tendiéndote mi mano, pronuncio para ti, las palabras que tanto me costaron escribir, pero que, con mi sangre fueron escritas, en la esperanza implícita de que tu interior pudiera tocar...

—Sabía que alguna vez abrirías esa cajita, porque eres tan curioso como un pequeño gatito... — digo, con voz jadeante, pero, sumamente feliz de que el destino nos haya reencontrado, mientras te tiendo mi mano, que siento como tiembla, para que tú la tomes.  
—O, ta, bek... —susurras, subiendo tu mirada, encontrando la mía... Teniéndote a ti, ahí, frente a mí, con una sonrisa perdida que me duele, que me niego a perder.  
—Y ahora, solo puedo, como el hombre que de ti se enamoró, jamás ya decirte adiós... —agrego, notando como se dilatan tus pupilas y tomas mi mano, sin soltar el pedazo de papel que, se ha vuelto negro.

— ¿Cómo, me, encontraste? —preguntas, en un hilo de voz, mientras las lágrimas aún se escurren de tus ojos.  
—El destino me trajo a ti...  
—El destino, ¿Dices? —respondes e ignorando mi mano, te pones de pie, desafiante, mirándome de nueva cuenta, como si el pasado regresara a ambos y nos llevara a ese tiempo donde éramos dos simples patinadores que, se hicieron amigos... a raíz de aquellos ojos de soldado que nunca pude olvidar...  
—Si, el destino que me trae a ti de vuelta para, una vez más, y prácticamente en el mismo lugar, entre el viento y el tiempo de esta noche, decirte lo que aquella tarde sentía y jamás deje de sentir...  
—Otabek... No sigas —pides, con esa mirada profunda de tono verde, a punto de lágrimas, nuevamente, derramar.  
—No Yuri, esto es algo que no puedo callar... No más... No cuando todo lo que siento está latiendo tan fuerte por tenerte a mi frente, no cuando tus ojos pedían a gritos que no me casara, ni mucho menos, cuando el sonido de tu voz me ha traído a ti.  
—Entonces, creo que hay muchas cosas necesitas saber Otabek...  
—Solo necesito saber una, y si no es la que quiero saber, hallare la manera de que un día, sea aquella que mi corazón quiere saber, Yuri... 

Nos miramos, tan cerca, como si el resto no existiera, en un instante donde siento que todo lo puedo lograr y, tomo tu mejilla izquierda con mi mano derecha, tan cerca que, quisiera solo besarte, pero, decido a abrir mi ser, ya que, primero, tengo mucho que decirte...

—La primera vez que te vi, fue como contemplar los tonos del amanecer y del atardecer sobre un campo de primavera en tus ojos, y a su vez, la determinación de un hombre, de un soldado, en un chico tan delicado y majestuoso como tú lo proyectabas, y ello me cautivó. Todo... Tú sonrisa oculta al hacer algo bien, tu confianza y seguridad al patinar; tu libertad. Te admiraba, como aún lo hago. Entonces siempre quise alcanzarte, como patinador, y, como un amigo al que tener, pese a lo lejano que te podía ver. Y así pasó el tiempo, hasta que...  
— ¿Hasta que qué?  
—Hasta que, un día al verte patinar, con la gracia, perfección y belleza que siempre proyectas, supe que eras la viva imagen del amor, al unísono de tus cabellos danzar al viento y tu sonrisa vibrar en cada uno de esos movimientos, dulce, eterna, y encontrando a mi ser, dándome las alas que me llevaron a comprender que, no dejaba desde tiempo atrás en ti pensar, o soñarte, o desear poder mirarte así de sublime, una vez más... más allá de la admiración... Allí, en mi corazón supe que era amor— confieso, y puedo ver el brillo en tus pupilas, y tu impacto, mientras sigo la declaración que ya no puedo callar.— Aunque estaba aterrado, lo acepté, pese a que somos hombres, a que éramos amigos, porque no podía culparme por haberme enamorado de ti, pero si me culpo, por no haber luchado por el amor que te tenía, y haberme puesto cobarde, en vez de haberle hecho desde un inicio caso a mi corazón, y vivir este sentimiento, aunque supiera que jamás iba a ser de dos.  
—Otabek, eso... —susurras si apenas, temblándote la voz, y enganchado a mi mirada, nuevamente.

Y así, entre el extraño silencio de la noche de Paris, y nuestro momento de verdades, retomo las palabras que solo son la verdad.  
—Porque, eres perfecto Yuri, con tu dulzura oculta y tu enorme corazón, y toda esa locura que corre en tus venas; con tu forma de ser ruda la cual oculta ese tierno chico que ama los gatos y estar a la moda; porque eres alegre, y hermoso... Y sé que jamás debí de dejar que mis sentimientos de dolor dañaran a Milla, ni dejar de luchar por ti cuando me rechazaste esa tarde en el jardín a nuestro frente, pero caí en la desesperación al pensar que tendría que dejar de amarte porque ya no podría estar donde estabas tú.  
—No sigas, detente por favor... —me pides, llorando, pero, aunque ello estruja mi corazón, no puedo ocultar ya lo que te amo y, desesperado, ansioso y develando mi ser, termino aquello que debe decirte mi interior.  
—No puedo Yuri, no cuando al mirar tus ojos en ese altar, vi ese pequeño destello en tus pupilas, y, pensé en que tu huida no podía tener otra razón que no fuera la misma que le devolvía la esperanza a mi corazón... Por eso, no me importó dejar todo atrás, con tal de llegar contigo cuanto antes... Y cuanto antes, poder confesarte lo que siento... —respondo, y, tomando tu mano derecha, agrego lo que hay en mí, para ti—. Que, te amo Yuri...


	6. A ti

No podría no decirte lo que siento por ti, ¿Verdad?

Siento mi corazón palpitar como nunca antes, como si se me fuera a salir del pecho y doliera, todo a la vez. Quisiera poder gritar tantas cosas que en este momento hacen de mi alma, mi mente y mi corazón un caleidoscopio, pero, ante el poder de tus pupilas, lo único que puedo hacer es mirarte en el mar de lágrimas que cubre mis ojos, al unísono de escuchar en la melodía de tu voz con esas palabras que no deberías de decir esta noche para mí.

Ese grito perdido en la noche de múltiples estrellas y luna llena que te trajo a mí, y esa pequeña cajita que escondía un secreto escrito con la tinta del alma... un sentimiento que no me merezco, porque yo mismo lo perdí, lo herí y lo llevé al punto de tal sufrir, todo por la estupidez de no aceptar lo que era etéreo en mi ser.

Tan cerca de ti, podría morir en tus brazos en este momento, pero resisto al toque de tu mano derecha en mi mejilla opuesta, percibiendo tu cálido aliento en ese sentir que me quiere hacer huir de nueva cuenta, por más que tu confesión parezca un poema. No quiero perderte, pero no quiero herirte... no quiero promesas que no podré cumplirte, porque no podría perdonarme hacerte sufrir una vez más. Ya no.

Quizás deba detenerte antes de que, ya no haya vuelta atrás...

Capítulo 6. "A ti..."

—No sigas, detente por favor... —te pido, desesperado por detenerte y hacer de cuenta que no sientes todo lo que me estás confesando. Saber que ni el destino, ni mi talento, ni mis pupilas son razones suficientes para dejar tu boda y, prácticamente, olvidar todo lo que te he herido en estos meses.

—No puedo Yuri, no cuando al mirar tus ojos en ese altar, vi ese pequeño destello en tus pupilas, y, pensé en que tu huida no podía tener otra razón que no fuera la misma que le devolvía la esperanza a mi corazón... Por eso, no me importó dejar todo atrás, con tal de llegar contigo cuanto antes... Y también cuanto antes, poder confesarte lo que siento... —respondes, y, tomando mi mano derecha, agregas aquello que detiene mi respiración—. Que, te amo Yuri...  
—Otabek...  
—Eso es lo que siento Yuri, y no me importa si tú lo sientes o no, porque este sentimiento, nacido en una tarde de abril, juré protegerlo hasta de ti, porque sabía que algo igual por nadie jamás podría sentir. Hice y he hecho lo mejor que creí por este. Y aunque no quiero rendirme, y aunque signifique dejar todo atrás, no me importa, no cuando aquella tarde en que nació el primer latido de mi corazón por ti, supe que había nacido para ti... Para amarte por siempre, y para siempre, Yuri... —confiesas, y, entre mi corazón detenido, y mis lágrimas que no puedo dejar de desbordar, vislumbro en tus ojos una luz pura, hermosa y triste a la vez... Una que jamás antes vi, y que hace a mi alma el paso que mi mente no pensaba dar.

En el viento que corre por el cielo en ese momento, suelto la nota en mi mano y llevo a mis dedos izquierdos a rozar tu pómulo derecho, con el acorde de unas cálidas lágrimas caer por este, comprimiendo mi ser... con el gesto de una ligera sonrisa ante este hecho tú entregarme, y vislumbrar a lo lejos ese fragmento de confesión, volar al horizonte, como la señal de que el pasado se termina ahora que el presente pasa rápido y el futuro no debe importar, no cuando debo enfrentar en este momento el miedo, lo que siento y lo que no podía aceptar.

—No tenías por qué confesar de nueva cuenta lo que sientes Otabek, cuando, moriste cada día tras esa tarde por mi culpa, no cuando soy yo quien debió tener el valor que tú has demostrado una y otra vez, y la sinceridad de tu corazón, el cual, no me merezco...  
—Yuri, no me digas que me merezco y que no —reclamas sin dudarlo.  
—No te merecías que yo te hiciera sufrir, y tener que llegar al punto de que ibas a casarte con Mila solamente para volver a ser amigos, callando un sentimiento del que no tenías la culpa de sentir, como si no fuera real y bello, solo para seguir viéndome feliz... —agrego, ante lo que cargo y no puedo soltar.  
—Eso ya no importa, ya no...  
—A mi si, y no sabes cuánto, porque, por imbécil, preferí seguir la línea de siempre, preocupándome solo por mí, cuando lo único que tenía que hacer es dejar todo detrás, y con el sentimiento que tenía por ti en mí, dejar el resto atrás, sin miedos, sin pensar en nada más, para hacer real lo que tú querías y lo que yo también. Pero en vez de eso, te llevé al punto donde, a estas horas, tu vida tendría que estar al lado de alguien más, pero, pese a eso, estás aquí, en lo más alto de París, y no puedo pretender que no pasa nada, cuando estoy tan furioso conmigo, al haberte herido... no puedo perdonar todo el dolor que te hice sufrir, y mucho menos, merecer todo lo que sientes por mí...  
—Pues simplemente toma todo ese dolor y frustración que sientes, y déjalo ir —me gritas, desesperado, apretando la mano que me tomas—. Porque para mí, eso no importa, no cuando pensar en tenerte así, cerca y mirándome siempre, es lo único que merece la pena tomar en cuenta.  
—Pero, te herí y...  
—Yuri, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, si eso es lo que piensas. El único que tiene que perdonarse eres tú, al pensar así de ti. Porque, sin importar que suceda, ni el tiempo que pase, lo único que me importará es una cosa.  
— ¿Qué? —pregunto, y, sonriendo, me respondes con una sonrisa.  
— ¿Qué sientes por mí?

En ese momento, esas palabras tocan mi corazón. Y, percato que, aunque yo crea que no te merezca, aunque no me perdone por herirte, y aunque piense que no debes amarme, tú, con una sonrisa, lo único que me pides es saber lo que siento por ti... Y, con esa sonrisa en tu rostro, y esa distancia acortada entre nosotros, y tantas memorias, sentimientos y emociones aflorando en mi ser, es mi corazón, entre el viento suave, la soledad del lugar para los dos y el plenilunio tornado de colores anaranjados, quien decide declararte mi amor... A ti...

—Otabek, yo... Aquella tarde en que me dijiste prácticamente lo que sentías, yo, erré en no detenerte y decirte lo que sentía a cambio. No entendí, y cuando lo hice, no permitiste que el silencio se rompiera entre los dos. Y luego, te vi con Mila y pensé que todo habían sido ilusiones mías.  
—Pero, es que...  
—Espera, eso ya no importa. Solo lo que es ahora, ¿No?  
—Si...  
—El caso es que, con lo de los anillos, la boda, todo, decidí que estaba de más decir algo que no tendría eco en ti. Porque hasta ese crepúsculo vespertino, no había siquiera pensado que era lo que yo sentía por ti, que no eras solo mi amigo, ni el patinador tan maravilloso que admiraba, sino el hombre con el que soñaba, aquél que veía hacer tantas cosas, que algo dentro mío imaginaba hacerlas todas a tu lado, desde escuchar tus mezclas de canciones, o pasear a tu lado, hasta, un día, patinar contigo como Viktor y Yuuri lo hicieron, pero, por no atreverme, yo, te perdí prácticamente.  
—Yuri...  
—Y aunque pensaba en que quizás si te decía esto, tornarías a mí, sabía que te perdería como amigo... Al final, pasé por carne propia aquello que tú, con la condicionante que tuve que soportar el pensar que te había ya de por si perdido, porque te casarías. Pero fui necio, y seguí construyendo este puente en mi ser para que un día alcanzara al tuyo. Y hoy en la tarde, bajo el portal donde te ibas a casar, escuché lo que por tanto en mis noches de insomnio le pedí a la luna, que no hubiera sido lo que vi en tus ojos ese día una ilusión, sino el vivo retrato de lo que sentía mi corazón, pero, al ver que tú no detendrías tu decisión de unirte con ella, pensé que había perdido, y me marché...

Tu rostro parece conmovido y encantado con cada pequeña cosa que digo, como quien le cuenta a alguien la historia más hermosa del mundo, y eso, enciende mis pómulos, aún más de lo que ya lo han estado, contemplando tus ojos fuertes, en un instante que daría lo que fuera por eternizar y grabar para siempre en mí.

—Y al marcharte, terminamos aquí, con una boda cancelada y una confesión remarcada, con una caja que acabas de abrir con una confesión secreta, y en lo alto del lugar donde te confesé lo que sentía...  
—Debí decirte lo que sentía en ese instante, o aquella tarde, o abrir esa caja y correr a decirte que eras tú... Pero al final, llegamos aquí, estamos así, y como dijiste, no es más que el destino que me está dando la oportunidad de abrir con confianza mi alma, para que puedas, si quieres, develarla cada madrugada... Porque, Otabek, soy tuyo, desde esa tarde, y desde que tus pupilas se fundieron con las mías. Porque, no deberías de haber hecho tanto por mí, y aun así lo hiciste, sin saber lo que sentía, y dejaste tu futuro por este presente —agrego, sintiéndome tan afortunado al tiempo de que así sea, en el silencio en el que lo agradezco.  
—Por este presente, en el que, solo quiero escuchar lo que sientes Yuri... —terminas, y, sonríes, nervioso, pero lo que no sabes es que, no tienes ya nada que temer, no cuando tienes mi corazón.

Y así, sin pensarlo más, mi alma se lanza a la tuya, y, soltándote, te abrazo del cuello, para, y por fin, besarte...

A ti...

En mi primer beso, con la persona a la que amo... Con Otabek Altin...

Nuestros labios se tocan, y nuestros corazones laten como en una oda... Solo cierro los ojos y me atrevo a darte todo el amor que nació y ha crecido para ti desde esa tarde en Barcelona cuando supe que nunca de mis ojos de soldado te habías olvidado... Cuando supe que yo tampoco me podría olvidar de los tuyos, de los de un héroe, desde ese momento y para siempre...

Son muchos segundos, donde, lenta y en parsimonia, nuestros labios se mueven en conjunto, mientras tus brazos se enlazan en mi cintura, apretándome contra tu cuerpo y pintando el lienzo del amor en ese momento donde solo somos el mundo, la noche, tú y yo...

Cuando ese beso se detiene, y abro mis ojos despacio, observo que tú haces lo mismo, y, al instante de verme reflejado en tus pupilas, sé que jamás quiero dejarte ir de nuevo, porque aún tu corazón tiene muchas cosas que saber sobre lo que siente el mío.

—Te amo Otabek...  
—Yuri...

Nuestras sonrisas se enlazan, y, llenos de felicidad, no evitamos volver a besarnos, esta vez de forma pasional, para entregar todo lo que por tanto tiempo habíamos guardado. Dentro de mi corazón, siento paz, calor y amor, y sé que es todo lo que siempre quiero sentir, con el tuyo...

—Gracias por amarme Yuri... —confieres, al separarse nuestro beso tan candente.  
—No Otabek, gracias por amarme tú, pese a tanto, y hacer posible que, esta noche, por fin, podamos estar juntos.  
—No tienes nada que agradecer, cuando eres mi razón para respirar y para que, sin importar entre cuantos círculos tenga que correr, siempre busque la manera posible de salir para estar contigo, como hoy entre este cielo lleno de estrellas, conmigo, por fin...

Tu sonrisa hace vibrar mi corazón, y es tan bella y preciada, que, me hace decidir protegerla por siempre. Y mientras estoy en tus brazos, presiento que, de parte tuya, lo mismo tendré. Y en esa contemplación, donde solo quiero seguir mirándote tan cerca, agregas en la locura de nuestro vivir.  
—Y ahora... —y, moviéndote para tomar la cajita de anillos, las sacas de esta y, los lanzas al vacío, impactándome al ver volar dos pequeñas sortijas que este contenía, perdiéndose al caer desde lo alto del lugar.  
—Acabas de tirar mucho dinero al hacer eso —expongo, sarcástico, pero me respondes tan serio como solo tú eres.  
—De hecho, acabo de darnos una nueva vida a los dos. ¿Me acompañarás a vivirla a tu lado?  
—Solo si hay muchos gatitos en ella, patinaje y, sobre todo, tu sonrisa.  
—Sabes que sí. ¡Eso y mucho más! —respondes, y, locamente, me cargas a tus brazos, y echas a correr, riéndonos ambos y aunque parezco una princesa rescatada por su príncipe, huyo contigo para comenzar de nuevo, y vivir nuestro amor.  
—Deberías de bajarme, no soy una chica.  
—Eres mi hada con ojos de soldado, lo siento —terminas, haciéndome tan feliz por tenerte que el resto me da igual.

Llegando abajo, subimos a tu moto, con todos esos listones y adornos que le quitas, para así partir a nuestra nueva vida, juntos, al tiempo que, entre el camino de noche, donde estamos juntos, una ligera lluvia cae entre las estrellas fugaces que el firmamento nos regala, en el camino tan hermoso, poder mirar.


	7. La boda de mi mejor amigo

—Se te hará tarde Yuri —me dice Yakov muy apurado y preocupado, mientras Lilya me termina de adornar el cabello.  
—Solo falta eso y quedará listo —dice Lilya, y es así. Cuando me miro al espejo, listo, observo en la puerta a mi abuelo, quien me viene a buscar justo por el tiempo.  
—Te ves hermoso hijo —me dice mi abuelo, conmoviéndome.  
—Gracias abuelo, y gracias por estar aquí.  
—Yuratchka —me responde, mientras nos dejan los otros tres a solas, apurados— no podría no estar aquí, no cuando hoy es el día más feliz en la vida de mi nieto— y, me lanzo a abrazarlo, feliz de tenerlo y que entienda el amor que siento— aunque si ese loco te hace algo malo, no voy a...  
—No tienes nada de que preocuparte abuelo, porque Otabek es el hombre perfecto, bueno, casi, porque no me ha podido vencer en el patinaje.  
Los dos reímos, y, Yakov llega a nuestra habitación.  
—Ya es hora, andando.

—Gracias por aceptar ser nuestros padrinos — digo, y Viktor y Yuuri parecen muy contentos al respecto, mientras me acomoda el ex campeón la solapa del saco.  
—No agradezcas nada Otabek, para Yuuri y para mí es un gusto. Pero, eso si te diré que debes cuidar a Yurio, porque, aunque parezca una tormenta, un vándalo y un loco, en realidad es un gatito asustado con un gran corazón que necesita ser protegido, porque es frágil pero un gran chico, lleno de talento, de tenacidad y de amor para ti.  
—Hazlo muy feliz siempre —agrega Yuuri, tomando la caja de nuestros anillos.  
—Lo cuidaré siempre y lo haré feliz siempre, porque, él es el hombre que juré proteger y amar y eso voy a jurárselo en un momento —respondo, y, llegando Georgi con nosotros, vamos rumbo al lugar, por fin. 

El atardecer cae en colores púrpuras, azules y anaranjados, mientras donde nuestro pequeño altar de bodas tiene la vista del mar mediterráneo al fondo, bañando del azul más intenso posible y bello.  
Son pocos los invitados, solo nuestros amigos de patinaje. Son muchos los nervios, pero en el camino se van mezclando con la felicidad y se vuelven algo único. Son los minutos previos a nuestra boda.  
Un camino cubierto de tulipanes, todos tomando fotos y aplaudiendo mientras caminamos rumbo al altar. Viktor y Yuuri son nuestros padrinos, y, cuando nos miramos ambos en el altar, sabemos que esta es la felicidad.  
—Te acepto a ti...

Y es así como con un beso, en el crepúsculo vespertino lleno de estrellas, sellamos nuestra unión, en nuestra promesa de amor eterno, y con nuestra felicidad por delante, donde al final, la boda sí terminó siendo para nuestro mejor amigo... para Yuri y Otabek...

 _ **Fin...**_


End file.
